


You Never Forget Your Second

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: SheRa Fanfic Requests [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beginnings, Breakup, College AU, Crushes, Cuddles, Cuddling, Dorm Room, Drinking, Drinks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Girlfriend, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hookups, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Night Stands, Pining, Roomates, Sexual Tension, Sparklekitten, drunk shennanigans, friendly breakup, fun times, gentle cuddles, getting over exes, implied further relationship, makeout, or more, replied further relationship, shera college au, tentative emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Written for @PhoenixthefirebirdThey requested: "a collage/modern au where catra and adora recently broke up and then glitra happens"
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer, Catra/Glimmer, Glimbow - Relationship, Glimmer/Catra, Glitra - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Series: SheRa Fanfic Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	You Never Forget Your Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixthefirebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixthefirebird/gifts).



> My first college AU! With some Glitra! I based the college itself and the town and the diner off my own college experience! 
> 
> Want to request something? Message me @Catracorner962 on Tumblr!

It wasn’t a bad breakup. Not really...it wasn’t terrible or dramatic. There was no screaming match, no throwing things, no threats or empty promises to change or make things right. There were no curses or tears. Well….maybe some tears. On Adora’s part. But so what? She was the one breaking up with Catra. If she cried then good. It’s not like Catra was about to weep and beg for her back no matter how hard Adora cried. 

_ We need time to heal, _ is what Adora had said in the dining hall. The two of them sequestered away at an empty table in the far corner.  _ Each of us in our own way….separately.  _

Catra shouldered her back and shuffled across campus, head down against the cold wind. 

_ It was better this way. It would be better...and I don’t need Adora anyway. _

Still, the thought of having to see her girlfriend...ex-girlfriend, around campus all the time made Catra want to scratch someone. She slunk into class, making her way to the back of the room as per usual, her hood still up and headphones on. 

“Sorry I’m late mom..sorry...Professor!” 

Catra looked up at the shimmer of sparkling pink. Glimmer appeared in a rush, nervously fiddling with her things as she took up her usual seat at the front of the class. Catra rolled her eyes. 

_ Glimmer thinks she can just teleport in here anytime she wants cuz her mom is the Professor. Give me a break.  _

“That’s fine Glimmer, take your seat.” 

The class continued on, something something ethics theory, something something. 

Catra doodled on the side of her notebook, as soon as the bell rang she jumped from her seat, out the door. Were it a normal day, she’d wait for Adora to get out of her history class. She stopped herself in her tracks, storming from the hall back out into the chilly quad. 

“Hey Catra! Catra!...Catra?”

Someone shouted through the music in her ears. She looked up, half hoping for Adora to be calling her name. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Bow! Hey….I...I’m...fine.”

“Adora told me you guys decided to take a break,” his earnest eyes threatened to punch through her hard exterior but she stood firm. 

“I’m fine. That’s what she wanted….it’ll be fine.”

Bow looked unconvinced. 

“Okay, well if you need anyone to talk to…” he fell in step with her as she attempted to walk back to her dorm. “Glimmer and I broke up after fall break,” he admitted slowly. Catra stopped, looking at him quizzically. 

“We’re still friends!” He rushed to sugar coat the issue. “We are! I actually...it was me who...well...point is we are still friends but breakups are tough. If you need anything..let me know.” 

“Thanks Bow.”

He nodded, waiting for her to take him up on the offer. She didn’t. 

“I’ll see you around.” 

She watched him attempt to reach out and touch her arm but she flinched away on instinct. Bow attempted to recover smoothly, settling for an awkward fist bump instead. 

“Wwll...if you want, it's a Friday night...we were going to go into town and get a drink.” 

“Will Adora be there?” The name hurt to say. Bow shrugged in a way that already confirmed her suspicions. 

“Maybe. Thanks Bow.” 

He smiled warmly giving her a curt nod and turning towards Sage Hall. 

Catra watched him go. 

\---

“Catra!”

Scorpia’s exuberant yell greeted her the moment she opened their door. Catra sighed, shrugging off her backpack. 

“Hey Scorpia,” she managed, trying not to sound as irritated as she was. “Where’s Entrapta?” 

“Oh! She’s over a Hordak’s again,” Catra nodded. Ever since those two became lab partners their third roommate spent more and more time over at his apartment off campus, leaving her to take the brunt of Scorpia’s unending enthusiasm. 

“You done with class for the day?” 

“Yeah, you?”

“I am!” Scorpia turned from her small desk, practically bounding over to Catra who instinctively reeled back. “You got any plans tonight? It’s Friday! I figured we could stay in, have some pop corn, watch a movie, talk about our feelings and then go to the diner in town in the morning and…”

“Scorpia,” Catra tried, going to sit on her bed and pulling her knees up to her chest, “I think I just need some space tonight okay?” 

Her roommate crouched beside her on the floor, one large claw resting on her knee. 

“Ohhh is it Adora? Is it because she broke up with you? Because if you need a shoulder to cry on look no further than right here! I’ll be here for you roomie, we can get through this together.” 

Catra stood, snarling.

“How does everyone know that?! Did she announce it to the whole campus?! I just need space Scorpia!” 

The other woman stood back, nodding. 

“Okay...a..anything you say roomie!”

Catra clenched her fists but nodded, per Adora’s advice she’d been trying to be more patient with Scorpia. 

“Well, I’m going to head to the dining hall. It’s almost dinnertime! Don’t you hate those late classes? Want to join me?” 

“Nah thanks,” Catra sat back down, laying on her side facing the wall. 

“Want me to bring you anything?”

She heaved a sigh, 

“No thanks Scorpia, I’m really good. Go eat."

She felt the other girl’s eyes watching her back and waited until she finally stepped away, closing the door and walking down the hall. 

Only then, did she allow the tears to rise. 

\---

Catra groaned, rolling over on the small twin-bed to where her clock flashed brightly. 

10:00PM

_ Was I out that long? _

Scorpia hadn’t come back yet,  _ probably out with Perfuma.  _ Catra thought bitterly. She tried to sleep again, but too restless. She sighed, standing. 

_ Maybe I should just go to the bar...even if Adora’s there...there’s probably music and...maybe I could watch Kyle try to go shot for shot with Lonnie and end up taking off his clothes, again.  _

She learned a while ago that anything was better than being alone with her own thoughts. Especially thoughts of Adora. 

Sighing, Catra peeled off her grungy sweatpants and hoody. If she was going out, she was going all out. 

Maroon suit, fingerless gloves, her hair extra wild. She applied her eye-liner, cats eye of course, and took one final look in the mirror, smiling. 

_ Adora’s going to lose her mind. That’ll show her.  _

Catra strode from her dorm with renewed confidence, across the main front lawn of campus, past the brick entrance, into town. The streets are already booming with music and parties. It was a nice college town, far better than the neighborhood where she and Adora grew up. Catra forced a smile, even as she traversed the icy cold, down the sidewalk to their local haunt, a dive bar where all the college kids went because they never looked twice at your ID. 

Catra cut in through the door, immediately enveloped in the smell of beer and sweat. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light easily, searching for any sign of Adora’s stupid blonde hair poof. 

“Horde Scum!” 

Only one person called her that nickname, courtesy of the T-shirt she’d been wearing the first day of class.

_ Glimmer?  _

“Wow Catra! You look really good!” 

Glimmer shouted over the music, sloshing her drink. 

“I’m glad you decided to come out!”

_ Really? Cuz ’m starting to have second thoughts. _

“You alright there Sparkles?” 

Catra reached her arms out on instinct as Glimmer swayed a little, catching herself just in time. 

“I….I…..Bow broke up with me!” Glimmer exploded. Her eyes filled with tears. 

“Yeah where is Bow? Is he with Adora? I’m trying to find….” 

Glimmer stumbled forward, this time spilling her drink entirely onto the floor. 

“I...I don’t feel so good.” 

“I think you’ve had enough Sparkles, let’s get you some fresh air.” 

Catra sighed, grasping Glimmer by the arm and wedging through the crowd, her eyes still scanning for any sign of Adora. 

She tugged Glimmer back through the door, out onto the icy sidewalk. 

“I’m sorry,” Glimmer wined, her breath puffing out in a tiny cloud each time she spoke. “I’m sorry! It’s just...Bow...he broke up with me and...and I’m so selfish because I know Adora also broke up with you I shouldn’t even be complaining to you!”

“It’s fine Sparkles, it’s okay. Did you come here with them?”

Glimmer shook her head, eyes still filled with tears. 

“Okay,” Catra tried. “Let’s just...get you back to campus and get you some water, come on.” 

Glimmer didn’t protest even as Catra led her away. 

_ So much for finding Adora.  _

Still, Sparkles was a welcome distraction. Catra guided her up to her dorm room, hoping Scorpia was still out. 

“Scorpia? You here?”

Catra knocked, once, twice, three times. Then finally pushed open the door to their dark room. 

“Sit here, I’ll get you some water.”

Glimmer flopped down on Catra’s bed. Giggling at something. Catra only huffed, walking to the common area kitchen to get her a glass.

“Here, drink.”

Glimmer lifted the glass to her lips, promptly spitting it out.

“It’s not Vodka?” She pouted.

“No, it’s not vodka. Now drink up.” 

Glimmer groaned but did as she was told. Catra watched her, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“There, now just take it easy for a bit. I’ll walk you back to your room when you’re ready.” 

Her insides twisted, knowing there was a very real possibility Adora would be there. Her and Glimmer were roommates after all.

“Why’re you being so nice to me?” 

Glimmer’s face lit up with a cheeky grin. She leaned forward, collapsing against Catra’s chest. The girl immediately stiffened.

_ Because...without Adora...turns out... I don’t have that many friends. I want to change that.  _

“I dunno Sparkles. We’ve both had a rough few days.” 

Glimmer snorted in agreement. Her head heavy on Catra’s chest. She leaned back against the wall, adjusting Glimmer gently until the other girl lay in her lap. It was nice….sitting here like this with someone. Someone...with whom she didn’t share such a turbulent weighted past. She rested her hand on the other girl’s head, feeling her soft pink hair.

_ She’s not so annoying when she isn’t in class.  _

“I think you’re nice Catra. No one else will say it. So I will, you’re nice you just don’t show it all that often.” 

“Ha! Wow Sparkles you must be really drunk.” 

Glimmer pulled upward, out of Catra’s hold and glared at her.

“I’m not! I mean it! You’re prickly but you're not mean. I think you’re protective...and you have good style and...you’re pretty,” 

Glimmer leaned forward, uncomfortably close. Her breath against Catra’s lips suddenly sending a pleasing rush down her spine. 

“Glimmer,” she breathed suddenly aware of how small the room was. How dark, now Glimmer’s eyes shone in the moonlight streaming through the window. 

“Yes?” Glimmer’s fingertips played with her’s, warm and delicate, until their hands naturally wound together. 

“Do you think….I...I could kiss you?”

The words were out before Catra could take them back. Glimmer glanced up at her, blinking through heavy lidded eyes. She squeezed Catra’s hand and ever so carefully tilted her head, closing the space between them. 

Whatever Catra expected...it was not this. Not some sloppy drinken kiss on Glimmer’s part but...heated, nimble, assured. She kissed her deeply, hands going to grip both sides of Catra’s face firmly, keeping here in place. 

Catra returned the gesture,one hand going to the back of Glimmer’s head, holding the curve of her skull through her hair. They kissed more, each of them as desperate as the other, Each refusing to let go. Catra nibbled at Glimmer’s lip,

“Ahh,”

“Sorry,” Catra gasped through kisses. 

“Hmmm’s fine,” Glimmer moaned, taking Catra by the shoulders and pushing her down onto the bed. 

“You sure you want to do this Sparkles?”

But Catra’s hands were already finding the other girl’s hips, fingers pushing up her shirt and running small circular motions against her skin. Glimmer’s legs straddled her, soft secure. She leaned down, flicking a stray lock of Catra’s hair from her face. 

“Yeah, do you?”

Catra answered with another kiss, this one rougher, more aggressive. Glimmer gasped, laying her full weight down on top of her, smothering her with affection which Catra gladly received and reciprocated. 

They moved in unison, Glimmer was so gentle, and perhaps not all that drunk at all...considering her impeccable speed and communication. She was courteous and passionate, gentle most of the time but surprisingly forward too. Her hands running along Catra’s torso. 

“How long have you wanted to do this?”

Catra breathed, as Glimmer kissed her neck, shivering at a particularly sensitive spot.

“I don’t know...since I caught you staring at me during orientation?”

Catra nodded, turning her head to lick at Glimmer’s ear.

“Oh yeah, I was staring at your back, your wings.” 

Glimmer let out a pleased sound, fingers digging into Catra’s side, their legs entwining. She made to answer, but Catra caught her tongue with her teeth, moving them carefully around until she was the one straddled over Glimmer, looking down at her from above. Glimmer had always been cute, but she was truly beautiful now. Catra smiled with fondness. She was so determined, so ambitious, so ready to prove herself. Smart as hell, kind but careful and oh so full! Full of everything Catra could ever hope to be, full of everything she herself was not. It was annoying at first, but now...so admirable, exhilarating. 

Catra kissed her again, this time down her jaw to her neck, pulling down her shirt to her chest. One thing led to another...and another...until after some untold time the two had worn each other and themselves out. 

“That was...that was fu..fun.” Glimmer curled up beside her, resting her head on Catra’s chest. 

“It was,” Catra replied, breathless. She ran her fingers over Glimmer’s arm, gently back and fourth, half dazed and confused in euphoria. 

“Want to go to the diner tomorrow morning?” 

“Like...as a date?”

Catra turned to look into those shimmering purple pink eyes. 

Glimmer smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Catra’s neck, breathing a sigh of contentment. 

“Yeah, why not.” 

“Ha, well it’s just...usually people date before they uhhh…” she gestured to the clothes on the ground. Glimmer only laughed harder; a sound Catra was sure she’d never tire of hearing. 

“Yeah well you and I are far from the usual aren’t we?” 

Catra’s chest inflated with light, she pulled Glimmer tighter against her. 

“Yeah Sparkles, you’re right.” She placed a tender kiss on the girl’s brow. 

“I’m always right Horde Scum.” 

  
**The End**


End file.
